Pintando un destino
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: UA. Post Stars. Minific. Cuatro años pasaron despues de vencer a Galaxia, Serena finalmente termino con Darien, y ahora viajará para encontrarse con el verdadero dueño de su corazón: Seiya Kou... ¿Aun estará disponible? ¿Vale la pena seguir pintando este destino? La autora esta pensando seriamente la respuesta a esta pregunta.
1. Inicio

**Aclaración**. Los personajes son de la aclamada Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía.

* * *

.

.

**-Inicio-**

**.**

Finalmente, Usagi se había decidido, era a Seiya a quien amaba, así que terminó con Darién, devolviendo ante su sorprendida cara el anillo de compromiso, era su vida después de todo, no tenía que pedirle permiso a nadie, Haruka o Rei, por delante de esas personas.

Ella misma no supo como no se dio cuenta antes, si llevaba mucho tiempo postergando su boda con el príncipe terrestre, con miles de excusas, la mayoría sin sentido: Estoy muy gorda, estoy muy flaca, Minako no está… debemos esperar a que regrese de su gira; Ami-chan se gradúa pronto, después de eso lo hacemos; Mako-chan debe hacer mi pastel de bodas, aún no lo perfecciona; Haruka y Michiru no aparecen, no deben faltar, y así.

Una vez libre, viajo a Kinmuko, sin avisar a nadie, sin ayuda, después de todo ella era la más poderosa Sailor, la que había vencido al Caos, de eso hacía cuatro años, si había pasado mucho tiempo, pero Seiya Kou o Fighter, ambos un solo ser en su corazón, era la persona que robaba sus suspiros en las noches, tenía que verlo y decirle que era "más que suficiente".

Cuando aterrizo, pensó que esa silueta de larga coleta dirigiéndose a ella, era la persona que amaba, no distinguió bien quien era al principio, pues el sol de Kinmuko daba directo en el cuerpo de esa persona, cuando por fin se acercó se dio cuenta que era Maker.

—¡Usagi-chan!

Exclamo afectuosa, mientras le hacia una reverencia, otra Sailor apareció, pero era Healer, Usagi oculto su decepción muy bien, al no ver a Fighter.

—Es un gusto verlas ¿Cómo han estado?

—Excelente, vemos que tú también— dijo Maker— has crecido tanto como Healer.

Recibió un codazo de su compañera.

—Pero mírate, eres toda una mujer, se quedó atrás esa niña simplona— comento Healer.

Mirando por encima del hombro de Healer, la rubia espero a que Fighter o Seiya aparecieran, un silencio incomodo de unos minutos pasaron.

—Fighter no se encuentra por aquí— soltó Maker, como si leyera su mente— así que hemos estado muy ocupadas.

—¿Kakkyu-sama le dio vacaciones?— pregunto Usagi.

—Se podría decir que se las tomo por su cuenta— dijo con tono de reproche Healer— como anda en… – se detuvo pensativa— ¿le dicen en la Tierra "Luna de miel"?— miro a Maker. Para ver si era el término correcto, ella asintió.

Eso atravesó el pecho de Usagi, de una forma mortal, peor que si le hubieran robado su semilla estelar, pero como bien le habían dicho, ya no era una niña, así que se guardó sus lágrimas en lo más profundo de su corazón, pero ya no logro articular palabra.

—Ya sé porque has venido ¿Vienes a invitarnos a tu boda?— pregunto Healer.

—Pero que descorteces somos— opino Maker — vamos al palacio.

Usagi no volvió a preguntar por el pelinegro, lo único que deseaba era volver y perderse en medio del infinito, para llorar, tanto como pudiera, sería inevitable, aún era una niña llorona, y cuando pudo estar a solas con la ahora reina de Kinmuko, le confesó el motivo de su visita.

—Justo ayer partieron— dijo con tono maternal la reina, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Usagi, que estaba recargada en su regazo— sufrió mucho al principio, pero después algo cambio en su mirada, de eso hace unos cuatro meses, y aunque me confesó que nunca te olvidaría, decidió darse la oportunidad de ser feliz, sabes que como Sailors siempre tendrán que vivir para luchar, pero cuando tienen algún sueño, sus soberanas debemos ser las primeras en apoyarlas. Espero mucho tiempo un milagro, y ahora que ese milagro se encuentra aquí…pues…

—Me alegro por ella— interrumpió Usagi secando sus lágrimas— por favor, que no sepa que vine, no quiero arruinar su felicidad, yo también lograre reponerme, seguiré el ejemplo de Fighter.

Fue muy difícil convencer a Usagi de que por lo menos pasará la noche, pero muy temprano se despidió de todos, hasta ella se sorprendió de madrugar, algo muy raro en ella, solo quería irse.

Cuando Usagi estaba dejando la atmosfera de Kinmuko la presintió era ella, no cabía duda, Fighter se interpuso en su camino.

Era imposible, Usagi no lo podía creer, ese sueño de mujer se encontraba frente a la rubia, más hermosa que nunca, con esos zafiros que soñó tener solo para ella.

—¿Tan rápido te marchas?

Ambas flotaban, las estrellas eran su escenario.

—Solo pasaba por aquí…

—Claro a miles años luz de tu hogar, que largo paseo— puso los brazos en jarras, con aires de diva — ¿viniste a verme? ¿Mis encantos han aumentado, verdad?— pregunto seductoramente Fighter, en broma como siempre, no se esperó la respuesta que vendría.

—Lo veo claramente— declaro Usagi.

Fighter se intimido, por primera vez en su vida, esa frase dejo muchas cosas en el ambiente. Usagi ya no pudo más, y se aferró a ella, por última vez.

—Solo déjame un momento, así…para grabarme tu aroma.

Después Usagi se acercó a su cara, pero esta vez fue Fighter quien giro el rostro, ese beso nunca llegaría a su destino, y entonces comprendió las lágrimas de Usagi, pues un tiempo atrás unas lágrimas similares salieron de sus ojos.

—Yo…no…

Pero Fighter ya no continúo, ambas conocían esa escena, los sentimientos eran los mismos de antaño, aunque los papeles ahora eran diferentes.

—Robare tus líneas— dijo con una sonrisa Usagi, mientras en sus mejillas rodaban perlas cristalinas, apretó con fuerza las manos de Fighter— nunca te olvidare.

No hubo porque alargar esa dolorosa despedida, si tan solo Usagi no hubiera sido tan cobarde, y hubiera atendido los llamados de su corazón a tiempo, eso no hubiera sucedido. Y soltando los dedos enguantados de la Sailor de Kinmuko, tomo velocidad, hasta perderse entre las estrellas.

.

.

.

Un año después.

Unos tacones se paseaban, en medio de la multitud, era una exposición de pintura, aunque Usagi no entendía nada de arte, ahí se encontraba, las chicas le habían aconsejado que hiciera varias actividades, para ocupar su mente, verla como un alma en pena, no resultaba gracioso para ninguna, hasta Rei había endulzado su carácter para con ella. Su estado llego a ser tan deprimente que incluso las Outers se abstuvieron de hacer comentarios, acerca del futuro que no se llevaría a cabo.

—¿Qué le ven de bonito a estos cuadros?— se pregunto la mujer, de ahora una sola coleta larga, había decidido no hacerse más ese peinado de odangos, en un intento desesperado por olvidar su amor no correspondido.

Incluso girando su cabeza en posiciones imposibles, Usagi no entendía nada.

Camino un poco más, bostezando aburrida, llego a una parte solitaria, ahí no había nadie, había una entrada a otra sala con cuadros, pero tenía un listón rojo, con un letrero "No entrar". Por supuesto, las prohibiciones aún eran su talón de Aquiles. Usagi se agacho y gateando paso por debajo, de pronto choco con unos pantalones, de un fino traje negro de rayas delgadas, levanto su cara avergonzada de verse descubierta, porque ya no era una adolescente.

"Que no me acusen con mi mamá", imploro en su interior Usagi.

Pero aún era infantil, unos ojos grises y brillantes como el diamante la hipnotizaron.

—Aún no se inaugura esta galería— dijo con afabilidad el hombre, quien sostenía una copa de vino.

—Perdón.

La ayudo a levantarse, el cabello del chico era platinado, y bastante atractivo.

—¿Pero entonces tu qué haces aquí?— pregunto Usagi retadoramente.

—Soy el artista que pinto todas las obras, ¿vienes a ver arte y no me conoces? Debería darte vergüenza.

—No tengo que conocer a todos los pintores del mundo- se defendió ella.

—Lo entiendo, pero en la entrada esta el anuncio de mi próxima exposición, con mi rostro, a triple escala, me extraña que no lo vieras, lunitas- dijo el guapo desconocido.

—¿Lunitas?

—Por tus aretes, parecen dos Lunas pequeñas.

—Ah, sí— dijo torpemente pues sus ojos azules se conectaron con los grises de él, sonrojándola— perdón por entrar, pero allá afuera no entiendo nada de nada, será mejor irme.

—Bueno ya que estas aquí, ¿te gustaría ser la primera en ver mi exposición?

—De acuerdo, pero no te burles de mí sino…

La tomo del brazo dulcemente, como si fueran una pareja, poniéndola enfrente de una pintura, era el cosmos, todas las pinturas eran del mismo tema, hermosas estrellas y planetas, plasmadas en la oscuridad, algo en el corazón de Usagi se activó, sintió que hacia un viaje al espacio, las pinturas anonadaban sus sentidos.

—Pintas hermoso— declaro ella.

— ¿Si entiendes mis pinturas? — pregunto impresionado.

—Más que eso, es como si tuvieren vida, como si hablarán.

—Entonces lo estoy haciendo bien, cada pincelada la hago con el alma.

Siguieron caminando.

— ¿Gustas algo de beber? — pregunto el hombre.

— ¡Quieres emborracharme y luego aprovecharte de mí! — exclamo Usagi cubriéndose el pecho.

— ¡Que imaginación tienes Lunitas! Pero no es mala idea, eres muy linda – ella volvió a sonrojarse.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas—dijo molesta.

—Eso quiere decir, que estas considerando estar conmigo.

Antes de que ella protestara, una explosión los hizo caer, la copa del chico se rompió, gritos se escucharon del otro lado.

— ¡No puede ser, llegaron antes de lo previsto!— exclamo el muchacho.

— ¿Quiénes?

— ¡Ponte a salvo!

— ¡Tú eres quien debería correr!

Una nueva explosión, un monstruo apareció enfrente de ellos.

—No puede ser— dijo entre dientes Usagi— tendré que transformarme…

El chico saco una cadena que tenía escondida bajo su camisa, una figura triangular plateada con un ojo con alas, colgaba.

— ¡Poder celestial de transformación!

Usagi abrió los ojos como plato, "él" se transformó en un "ella", con uniforme parecido al de las Star Lights pero blanco, con alas, como las de Sailor Moon, una alta y larga coleta pendía de su cabeza, plateada con mechones azules.

— ¡Soy Sailor Sky Figther! ¡Y te haré pagar por arruinar estas hermosas pinturas, no lo soporto!

En un segundo destruyo al invasor, después tomo de la mano a Usagi, que no salía de su asombro. Al parecer había mucho más Sailors que desconocía.

Ambas se miraron en silencio. Usagi se levantó y con una sonrisa pregunto:

— ¿Acaso vienes buscando a una princesa?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —contesto la Sailor.

Usagi sintió una punzada en su corazón, todo eso le recordó a Seiya.

— ¿Conoces a la legendaria princesa de la Luna? — pregunto Sailor Sky Fighter.

—_No es cierto_— pensó ella— _pero esto es diferente, ahora es a mí a quien busca_— después de esa afirmación, una hermosa calidez le siguió— creo que tu búsqueda terminó— aclaro con una sonrisa Usagi, la otra Sailor sonrió ampliamente y se sonrojo, pues la persona que buscaba y esa chica que le gusto eran la misma persona.

Una nueva explosión.

—Yo te ayudare— Usagi saco su broche de transformación.

* * *

**Comentario.**

Sailor Sky Figther es creación mía, si les digo al principio no hubiera sido sorpresa.

No se preocupen, ya recibí el primer tomatazo de mí para mí, por no dejar a Usagi y Seiya juntos, pero se me ocurrió esta loca idea, ¿otro chico que se pueda transformar en Sailor? ¿Interesante no?

Además, siempre mucho o poco hago sufrir a mi querido Seiya, sentí que era justo que Usagi sintiera un poco lo que él paso, pero como soy de corazón de pollo, tampoco quise dejarla triste y sin esperanzas.

Este fue un regalo de primavera para mi Beta, que luego me salto por desesperada y subo mis actualizaciones sin su vobo.

Si preguntan que me fume, mejor no les digo, estuvo muy fuerte, casi muero :P, así que solo será un One-shot no puedo ingerir la misma dosis.

.

.

_**Escribir es mi placer, anhelo se convierta en mi virtud.**_

**Kamisumi ShiroHoshi**

Ed.2016-01


	2. Motivo

**Aclaración**. Los personajes son de la aclamada Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía, Sailor Sky Fighter es mi creación.

One-shot? Ya no me voy a creer nada ¬¬

.

* * *

2\. Motivo

.

.

Sailor Sky Fighter sonrió, nunca se imagino que tendría como compañera de batalla a la legendaria princesa de la Luna alias Sailor Moon, ambas se pusieron en guardia, otro monstruo apareció, ya eran dos enemigos a vencer.

—_Ojala tuviera mi cetro lunar_— pensó.

Sailor Moon recordó como lo había partido Galaxia en aquella batalla, ya tan lejana, sin embargo, el pensar en ese suceso, también le hizo recordar a Seiya, le temblaron las piernas, no cayo, pero su transformación estaba desvaneciéndose.

—Tranquila— la animo Sky Fighter.

Le pareció cálida al dirigirse a ella. Sus ojos azules y tristes, se conectaron con los grises, platinados y apacibles.

—Yo puedo encargarme.

Sailor Moon quiso llorar, por ser una inútil, por el recuerdo de Seiya, por todo y nada. Vio los rápidos movimientos de la Sailor, su larga coleta, alta y brillante, ondeaba, verla en batalla era una dimensión diferente, finalmente derroto ella sola a los dos monstruos.

— ¿Qué te dije? Yo…

Un rayo se impacto en Sailor Sky Fighter, tirándola, Sailor Moon lanzo su tiara lunar e hirió al nuevo intruso, un joven moreno, de traje negro, una pluma azul sobresalía por detrás de su cabeza, sus ojos cafés la miraron con furia, y sus brazos desnudos se tensaron, le había hecho un corte en uno de ellos.

— ¡Maldición!— exclamó el desconocido.

Desapareció, Sailor Moon corrió hacia Sky Fighter.

— ¡Sailor Sky…!— exclamó pero se detuvo, como si la siguiente palabra: "Fighter", fuera prohibida para ella.

—Estoy bien, me recuperaré.

Tomo de la mano a Sailor Moon y salieron del lugar, subieron de un salto al techo de una mansión cercana, la noche estaba despejada, la luna las ilumino, tímidamente, entre nubes.

—Lamento lo sucedido— dijo Sky Fighter.

— ¡Lo lamentaras más si no te alejas de nuestra princesa!— amenazó Uranus, a su lado se encontraba Neptune.

Sky Fighter hizo lo que le ordeno Uranus, camino hacia ellas, sin miedo alguno, y les hizo una leve reverencia, dejando perpleja a las Outers.

—Deben ser sus guardianas, es un honor conocerlas.

Neptune se relajo.

—Creo que ya me cayó bien — opinó la chica de los mares.

—No te dejes engañar tan fácilmente — recriminó Uranus —. ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu llegada? No me gustan los intrusos.

—Mi nombre es Sailor Sky Fighter, y comprendo perfectamente su posición, así que responderé: vine solo por agradecimiento.

Uranus de un salto quedo frente a Sailor Sky Fighter, eran de la misma estatura, puso su mirada retadora sobre su rostro, mientras la otra chica le sonrió agradablemente, haciéndola ruborizar levemente, Neptune se acerco al notarlo, celosa y pregunto.

— ¿Agradecer?

—Así es, la princesa de la Luna derroto al Caos, y las semillas estelares volvieron a sus planetas, incluyendo al mío, gracias a eso la vida regreso a mi mundo, es todo lo que tengo que decirles.

La transformación de Sailor Moon se desvaneció levemente, Uranus y Neptune la miraron preocupadas.

Sailor Sky Fighter se giro con elegancia, haciendo mecer suavemente su larga coleta de plata y mechones azules, se hinco con una rodilla, ante Sailor Moon, sorprendiéndola a ella y a sus guardianas.

—Me asombra su determinación, su fe, su generosidad, su valor; no pensé verle, he tenido que viajar mucho para llegar hasta aquí, hasta usted, Sailor Galaxia me relato esa batalla, bastante apenada, usted comprende "porque", nuevamente gracias por todo.

Sailor Moon no se sintió halagada, en ese momento no creía ser merecedora de todos esos calificativos.

—Bueno ya agradeciste, ahora: ¡vete de aquí! — dijo sin delicadeza Uranus—, supongo que gracias a ti, ha venido ese nuevo enemigo.

—Eso es cierto y lo lamento mucho, pero no tienen de que preocuparse, no son tan fuertes.

— ¿Y porque estas herida?

—Me distraje un poco— comento sonrosada, mirando levemente a Sailor Moon, quien sonrió tímidamente, y su transformación se recupero, por supuesto sus amigas lo notaron.

—Ellos me siguen por un odio comprensible, fueron traicionados por su Sailor, han fijado su venganza en mi persona por el hecho de también ser una guerrera, supongo que recuerdan a: Sailor Lead Crow— Sailor Moon asintió asombrada —, cuando llegue al planeta Coronis, aun seguía la batalla en contra de Galaxia aquí en el sistema solar, mi objetivo era ayudarles a ustedes, pero me engañaron y apresaron, cuando logre escapar y viajar a otro mundo me encontré con la noticia de que el Caos ya había sido vencido. Les prometo que me los llevare de aquí, solo denme un poco de tiempo para recuperar energías para viajar.

—Presiento que no has dicho todo— comentó Neptune.

—Es cierto, pero solo puedo tratar el asunto con el príncipe de la Tierra, para que me de permiso de quedarme, o será que la princesa de la Luna ¿puede tomar esa decisión?

—Lo mejor será hablar con él— contestó Sailor Moon.

—Nosotros lo contactaremos— comentó Neptune, sabía que después del rompimiento, se había dibujado una fina línea entre su princesa y el príncipe de la Tierra.

—Mientras tanto: ¡No te acerques a nuestra princesa!— ordenó Uranus.

—No tienes que gritar— dijo Sky Fighter con tranquilidad —, las comprendo, recuerden que también soy una Sailor, lo más importante es cuidar de nuestros soberanos, por cierto quienes me siguen son los príncipes del planeta Coronis, por eso no creo que sea buena idea que los ataquen, me despido.

Y desapareció.

—Bueno, por le menos es más razonable que cierto sujet…

Pero Uranus ya no terminó la frase, Sailor Moon cayó de rodillas y su transformación se esfumó, su amor no correspondido le afectaba a su energía. Neptune se acerco a ayudarla.

— ¡Qué bueno que venimos de visita! parece que los problemas te persiguen— trato de cambiar la conversación.

—Estoy bien, gracias, solo que aún se me dificulta sobrellevar mi transformación, desde que…

—Regresaste de Kinmuko— terminó la frase Neptune.

Usagi comenzó a llorar. Neptune no supo que decirle, nunca habían sido amigas tan cercanas.

—_Espero que Luna sepa aconsejarla_— pensó.

Uranus se cruzo de brazos.

—_Parece que le hace bien la compañía de esa chica, igual y sería buena idea que… ¡imposible!, pero ¿y si es lo que necesita? ¿Un aire nuevo en su vida?_

Mientras caminaban, esa idea danzo en la mente de Uranus.

—_Lo mejor será que las cosas se den naturalmente, tal vez, y solo tal vez, no deba intervenir._

—Disculpen chicas, ¿podríamos vernos después? Ahora me gustaría estar sola.

—Claro — respondió Neptune.

Ambas vieron alejarse a su princesa.

—Presiento que alguien se está ablandando— comentó Neptune.

— ¿Soy tan obvia?— pregunto Uranus.

—Solo para mí, por cierto— la miro suspicaz—, creo que la recién llegada te cayó bien.

—Bueno, no exactamente— contesto nerviosa—, solo que no opuso objeción a nada, fue muy razonable.

—Esta situación es diferente ¿verdad?

—No lo sé, cuando devele todos sus secretos, podre saber que tan diferente es.

Y tenía mucha razón Uranus, sin saber todavía que venía "acompañada".

.

.

Usagi entro a su habitación, de momento vivía sola, se tiro a la cama.

—Mi vida es un desastre.

Su pequeña y gatuna amiga salto sobre la cama.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Tan malo fue ir a esa Galería de arte?

—No, solo que soy más inútil que antes, un nuevo enemigo, llego y…

Unos golpecitos en su ventana la hicieron levantar rápidamente, abrió y se encontró en el pequeño balcón a Sailor Sky Fighter.

—Espero no se enojen sus guardianas, pero nunca escuche su opinión.

— ¿Acerca de…? Pero llámame de tú— a Usagi le extraño tanta formalidad, después de que ella siendo él, fuera tan coqueto, "lo cual tenía una interesante explicación".

Luna se acerco con cautela, maravillada de ver a esa Sailor desconocida.

— ¿Quieres ser mi amiga o me alejo de ti? – preguntó Sky Fighter.

Luna miro a Usagi, su rostro se ilumino, lo cual le agrado.

—Me gustaría ser tu amiga— contestó con una sonrisa.

—Perfecto— acerco su mano enguantada y Usagi la estrecho, se soltaron —, por cierto a ti si te puedo contar toda mi historia, si deseas saberla, claro.

—_Usagi es muy curiosa_— pensó Luna.

Sky Fighter se inclino y abrazó a la gatita, acariciándola, Luna se sonrojo, la calidez de esa Sailor la envolvió.

—Se que sería mucho pedir, pero si el príncipe de la Tierra no quiere apoyarme, tal vez puedas interceder por mí, estoy un poco preocupada, tengo una situación difícil.

—_Eso podría ser una posibilidad_— pensó Usagi afligida—, _después de todo, fue gracias a alguien de otro planeta que yo termine con él— _sus ojos se pusieron llorosos_._

— ¡Pero no tienes que hacerlo si te causo dificultades!— exclamó Sky Fighter al ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

— ¡Por supuesto que deseo escucharte y si es necesario te apoyare!

Sky Fighter se sorprendió ante el cambio de ánimo.

—De todas formas piénsalo bien— Sky Fighter le dio una pequeña tarjeta—, estoy viviendo aquí, si aún piensas así mañana, búscame, te contaré la parte faltante de mi historia.

Deposito suavemente a Luna en el suelo.

—También me gustaría ser tu amiga— y la gatita se sonrojo.

Y Sky Fighter, desapareció, dejando un dulce aroma en el ambiente.

.

.

**Comentario.**

**.**

**.**

¿Con quién viene Sky Fighter? ¿Qué opinará Darién? ¿Qué secreto tiene escondido la nueva Sailor? Enserio estoy preguntando, ni yo se que pasará XD, no es cierto si lo sé, hasta la próxima.


	3. Historia

**Aclaración**. Los personajes son de la aclamada Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía. Sailor Sky Figther y su contraparte masculina, son mi creación.

* * *

.

3\. Historia

.

—No debí venir.

Pensó Usagi con la mano cerrada, a unos milímetros de la puerta, a punto de tocar, atrás de esos diez centímetros de madera, se encontraba esa nueva Sailor, aun le costaba trabajo digerir su llegada, se debatió toda la noche en ir, pero la curiosidad y las palabras que le inyecto Luna, la animaron, por supuesto la gatita iba con ella.

—Si no estás segura— comento Luna desde el suelo— mejor da la vuelta, de todas formas querías comentarlo con las chicas primero.

Usagi bajo la mano, quedo colgando a su costado. La verdad era que Usagi no quería molestarlas: Rei, Ami y Lita estaban a punto de dar a luz.

— ¡Hasta pareció que se pusieron de acuerdo!— pensó— Y Mina que recién termino su gira, ¡le dio sarampión! – levanto nuevamente la mano, pero la dejo flotando.

—Mejor ya vámonos— dijo Luna viendo su indecisión.

— ¡Yo puedo manejar esto!— exclamo golpeando la puerta con el pie, sin querer— ay no.

La puerta se abrió, Usagi respiro profundamente se encontraría con ¿ella o él?

—Viniste— dijo emocionado, ella tuvo que levantar el rostro para verlo a la cara, sus ojos grises y alegres enmarcaban su rostro, era el chico de la galería, pero vestido casual: playera negra sin mangas, que dejaba ver sus torneados brazos, piel blanca, jeans azules, pies descalzos, su mano juguetona se paseo por su cabellera quebrada y platinada— pasen— invitando también a Luna, quien se impacto con la guapura del chico.

Usagi se sonrojo al verle de espaldas de pies a cabeza, era más alto de lo que recordaba, de hecho todo había sucedido tan rápido que no recordaba del todo su forma masculina, salvo sus ojos.

—Tomen asiento por favor ¿Les ofrezco agua, leche?

—No gracias— contesto Luna, Usagi la reprendió con la mirada, por hablar enfrente del desconocido.

—Tranquila, Sailor Galaxia no me comento nada de tu linda gatita, pero es de suponer que estamos rodeados de mucha magia— tomo asiento enfrente de ellas— en otros mundos me encontré con mucho tipo de animales parlantes.

El chico rió nervioso, eso le extraño a Usagi.

—_No entiendo, ayer me estaba coqueteando, y ahora se ve tan tímido, hasta parece otro, o tal vez como ya sabe que soy Sailor Moon, eso…ha formado una barrera—_ pensó decepcionada.

—Supongo que debo empezar por presentarme— se levanto e hizo una leve reverencia—, mi nombre es Kai y vengo del planeta Sora*.

—Es cierto, faltaba eso— dijo la rubia— mi nombre es Usagi.

— ¡Yo soy Luna!

Salto al regazo del chico.

—Si te viera Artemis— murmuro Usagi.

—Tengo alguien a quien presentarles, pero aún no regresa.

—Seguro es tu princesa— dijo Usagi cruzando los brazos.

— ¡Como lo sabes!— exclamo el chico— bueno casi le atinas, pero…

En ese instante la puerta se abrió, Luna y Usagi abrieron los ojos bastante.

Cabello rubio, ojos rojizos, estatura pequeña.

Kai se levanto y le hizo una reverencia.

—Majestad.

— ¿Qué he dicho de las formalidades?— pregunto molesto, el niño.

—Permítanme presentarles al príncipe de mi planeta, por cierto se llama: Sora.

—Una broma de mis padres— comento serio el pequeño de diez años.

Le entrego una bolsa de dulces a Kai.

—Tu encargo.

El susodicho se avergonzó de que le diera dulces, poniéndose rojo.

—Para las invitadas por supuesto.

—Si te gustan mucho, no finjas.

Ambos hombres tomaron asiento.

—Disculpen por llegar apenas— dijo Sora— vengo cansado de la escuela, no iba a ir, pero me obligaron.

— ¡Nunca me atrevería!— protesto Kai.

—Está bien, es como debe ser, se supone que tu eres mi… – miro a Usagi con interés— perdón— se levanto y tomo la mano de Usagi, depositando un beso en ella— es un placer conocer a la princesa de la Luna, es más hermosa de lo que me imagine, ¿verdad Kai?

— ¿Cómo?— pregunto el aludido.

—Parecen hermanos— comento Luna.

— ¿Por qué trajiste al príncipe de tu planeta?— pregunto Usagi extrañada.

Ambos hombres se miraron.

—Cuéntales Kai— ordeno Sora.

.

.

—Cuando Sailor Galaxia invadió nuestro planeta, y comenzamos a perder, los padres de Sora, los reyes, me ordenaron sacarlo para protegerlo, él solo tenía cuatro años, no querían verlo lastimado, obedecí, impotente, deje atrás a mis compañeras, otras Sailors.

Kai apretó los puños, molesto consigo mismo.

—Yo era tan solo un joven de quince años cuando eso sucedió, de pronto estaba en un mundo nuevo, cuidando a un pequeño, una responsabilidad muy grande, tuve muchos problemas en ese planeta, no sé por qué, pero las personas me veían de una forma extraña…

— ¡Cuéntalo bien!— protesto el pequeño Sora— los jóvenes de ese planeta, ¡querían casarse contigo! Por eso se te ocurrió por primera vez usar tu poder especial y te transformaste en un chico.

—Este…— Kai se jalo el cuello de la playera avergonzado— ¿qué cosas dicen los niños verdad?

Usagi quiso reír, pero Luna le dio un arañazo para que guardara compostura.

—…Y como estabas muy atolondrado, te descubrió un habitante de ahí, ¡mientras te transformabas!, y por eso tuvimos que irnos de Kinmuko.

Usagi se tenso al escuchar eso, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y se levanto.

—Necesito…— le tembló la voz.

— ¿Dónde está su baño?— pregunto Luna por ella.

—Al fondo por ese pasillo— le indico Kai, él y Sora se pusieron serios al ver la cara descompuesta de la rubia.

Luna se quedo con los chicos.

—Discúlpenla, ella tiene un triste recuerdo de ese planeta.

—No lo mencionaremos entonces— dijeron al unisonó.

—Bueno— comento Kai— salimos de ese planeta, sin poder siquiera contactar a las Sailors del lugar ni a sus soberanos, es una pena decirlo pero fue acertado, porque después nos enteramos que también fue atacado. La verdad— acaricio su mentón— no sé porque me veían así los chicos, de hecho ahora tienen esa mirada las mujeres, no entiendo.

—Me da pena ser directo— opino Sora.

— _¿Es un chico despistado, no sabe que es guapo?_— pensó Luna contrariada.

Regreso Usagi, con los ojos rojos, pero determinada a ser fuerte.

—_Kai y Sora han pasado por muchos problemas, tengo que demostrarles que puedo ayudarlos._

Tomo nuevamente asiento, Luna acaricio sus manos con sus patitas.

—Discúlpenme.

—No te preocupes— dijo Kai— bueno, decía que nos transportamos a otro planeta, el planeta Coronis, inmediatamente me presente con los soberanos, todo iba muy bien, hasta que Sailor Galaxia llego, lo peor fue que la Sailor que protegía ese planeta los traiciono, para salvar su vida, yo me fui, y los príncipes del lugar me siguieron, por eso tuve que vagar constantemente, para que nuestras batallas no afectaran el lugar, y claro no exponer a Sora, para no alargar la historia, finalmente nos reencontramos con Sailor Galaxia, pero era otra, tú la purificaste— miro con intensidad a Usagi— pensando en que ya todo estaba bien, volvimos a nuestro planeta, y aunque todo estaba siendo reconstruido, los padres de Sora no revivieron— acaricio la cabeza del niño— pues ellos murieron en la batalla por los ataques letales de otras Sailors, el caso es que no pudimos quedarnos, porque ahora que reinaba la paz, Sora no quería que su pueblo sufriera una lucha de poderes, pues su tío gobernaba, y claro, los príncipes de Coronis aun nos pisaban los talones.

—Mi tío fue siempre un hombre justo— hablo como todo un adulto el niño— decidí entonces, renunciar a la corona.

—Y yo lo seguí, mis compañeras no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero Sora como su última orden, les pidió servir a su tío.

— ¡Pero no es justo! ¡Tú eres el príncipe! – Se levanto indignada Usagi— ¿Por qué vagar en la galaxia?

—Porque amo a mi pueblo— respondió Sora.

—Eres admirable— dijo Usagi asombrada, tomando asiento—…te entiendo.

—Aún no descubro el punto débil de los príncipes de Coronis, pero tampoco quiero lastimarlos, nosotros vamos a irnos, pero de momento no tengo el poder suficiente para transportarnos— dijo Kai abatido— por eso, solo quiero que nos permitan quedarnos un tiempo más.

—Yo los apoyare, además se que no tendrán problemas, Darién es muy noble, se que al escucharlos no tendrá objeción— dijo Usagi, no muy segura.

Tenía un año de no saber nada del príncipe terrestre, esperaba que el fuera el mismo chico, pero sus dudas venían de que ella misma, ella se sentía diferente, ahora sabía lo que se sentía ser rechazada por la persona amada, recordó a Seiya, su mirada se puso triste.

—No le has dicho porque venimos a este planeta— comento Sora sonriente.

—Este…— dijo Kai nervioso, paseando su mano sobre su cabello platinado — yo le comente a la princesa…

—Solo dime Usagi.

—Ayer le presente mi agradecimiento a Usagi por derrotar al Caos.

—No es la única razón— canturreo Sora levantándose, en dirección a la cocina.

—Sora tiene mucha imaginación— comento Kai—, como es un niño.

—Muy despierto— murmuro Luna.

El pequeño Sora regreso con una botella de vino, y dos copas, las dejo en la mesita de centro.

—Me gustaría que brindaras con Usagi, por mí, como una cortesía, yo lo haría pero soy un niño.

—Sabes que no me gusta tomar, me hace sentir raro, pero si usted quiere.

—Sí, mientras iré a la cocina con Luna, le serví un poco de leche, ¿me acompañas?

Luna camino al lado del niño, cerró la puerta de la cocina, después puso un banco para poder ver a través del vidrio de la puerta, lo que sucedía en la sala.

— ¿Qué hace majestad?— pregunto Luna.

—Es obvio, espiar, quiero comprobar mis sospechas.

— ¿De qué habla?

Luna salto a su hombro para ver tambien, Kai bebió de la copa, seguido de Usagi, una risa triunfadora salió de los labios del niño.

— ¿Cuál es la razón que se te olvido mencionar?— pregunto Usagi dejando su copa en la mesita— ¿Por qué vinieron a la Tierra?

Kai terminó de beber el líquido rojo, se levanto y se sentó al lado de la rubia.

—Porque deseaba conocerte— dijo con una voz seductora, mientras tocaba el hombro de Usagi— escuche mucho de ti en nuestros viajes, me intrigaste, me gustas.

— ¿¡Qué!?

Usagi se arrincono en el otro extremo del sofá.

.

.

—Esto no es bueno— comento Sora mirando a Luna — solo bastan unas gotas para que sus ánimos cambien, ¡y se bebió toda la copa!

— ¿Quieres decir que se emborracha por completo con una sola copa de vino?— pregunto Luna alarmada.

—Este…si…

— ¡Usagi corre peligro!

—Sí.

Sora bajo torpemente del banco, cayendo encima de Luna, ambos quedaron tirados en el suelo, atolondrados por el golpe.

.

.

Kai se deslizo sobre el sofá hasta quedar pegado a Usagi.

— ¿No te gustaría salir conmigo?

— ¡No invadas mi espacio personal!

— ¿Tan desagradable soy? ¿No te gusto un poquito?— pregunto juntando el índice con el pulgar.

— _¿Por qué se puso raro? ¡Así era en la galería! ¡No entiendo!_

Aprisiono a Usagi en sus poderosos brazos, la playera negra y la blusa blanca, parecían el ying y el yang; Kai acerco su cara hasta que sus respiraciones chocaron.

—Vamos a conocernos más— dijo Kai rozando su nariz con la de ella.

La respiración de Usagi se acelero, intento moverse, pero era inútil, la tenia totalmente aprisionada. Los ojos grises de Kai miraron con intensidad a Usagi.

— ¡Luna, Sor…!

Un apasionado beso sello su exclamación.

.

.

**Comentario.**

¿Qué les pareció? No sé, pero yo adoro a Sora, es un celestino en potencia, solo es el comienzo.

*Sora es cielo en japonés.

A los que me apoyan con sus reviews muchas gracias, espero les siga gustando mi fic.


	4. Negativa

**Aclaración**. Los personajes son de la aclamada Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía.

¡Perdón por abandonar la historia!, la retomo y la actualizare a la par de mi otro proyecto.

¡A leer!

* * *

.

**Negativa**

**.**

El escenario: Un sofá.

Kai tomo una de las rodillas de Usagi, y la movió lo suficiente para poder acomodarse en medio de sus piernas.

_¡Que es esta cosa!_

Usagi jamás había sentido esa dura-anatomía-masculina. A pesar de ser una mujer crecidita, aun le faltaba mucho por aprender de la vida.

Kai se restregó en ella, haciéndole cosquillas en su entrepierna, sin embargo, Usagi solo quería apartarlo de encima, porque lo que fuera que estuviera pasando— no tan desagradable para ella, debía aceptarlo— sentía que no debía continuar, pero el platinado simplemente no dejaba de besar sus labios.

De pronto el joven cayo desmayado al piso. Sora, el pequeño príncipe, tenía un sarten en la mano.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunto Luna saltando en el pecho de Usagi.

Pero la rubia no respondió, se paró de un brinco de la sala, tirando a Luna en el proceso— que, que bueno que era un gato para caer en cuatro patas— y salió disparada del departamento.

—Seguro que no la volvemos a ver— dijo Sora cabizbajo— ¡bien hecho, tonto!— le reclamo al inconsciente Kai.

Luna se le quedo viendo al niño, si que se podía poner estricto y dejar de parecer un niño, pero no se sorprendió, finalmente el pequeño Sora, fue el príncipe de un planeta.

—Se le olvido el bolso— dijo Sora— toma.

Se lo colgó a la pequeña gatita. Quiso disculparse con ella, pero Luna salió tras su dueña, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

.

.

Esa noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Usagi no tuvo pesadillas, nada de despedidas en la azotea de la preparatoria, nada de idas a Kinmoku infructuosas, estaba demasiado impresionada de lo que había sucedido con Kai, la noche se la paso soñando que era perseguida por Sora y Kai vestidos de Tuxedo Mask, ambos le pedían que se casara con ellos.

La mañana siguiente, la recibió con el sol encima de la cara, era muy tarde y Luna había abierto las cortinas.

—¡Despierta perezosa!

—¡Eres peor que mi madre!

—Se supone que hoy ibas a buscar trabajo.

Usagi se le quedo viendo a Luna, como si fuera algún ente del averno.

—¿Por qué tengo que trabajar? Soy la princesa de la Luna, debería dormir en un palacio.

Y nuevamente se escondió bajo las cobijas.

—Enserio que a veces tienes unos retrocesos, como de diez años mentales— dijo Luna muy enojada.

—No tengo ganas de salir a la calle— aclaro Usagi bajo las cobijas— ¿Qué tal si veo a ese pervertido? ¿No puedes entender lo que me paso ayer?

—¿Y que se supone que fue eso?

—Pues, pues no lo sé, pero ahora me siento extraña, ¿no me habrá embarazado?

—Yo fui testigo de lo que paso, y en verdad es imposible que eso pasara.

—Pero me toco de una forma, que nunca nadie, nadie…

—¿Ni siquiera Darién?

Usagi dejo de moverse bajo las cobijas.

—Darién es el monumento a la impotencia.

—¿Cómo? - pregunto Luna.

La rubia empezó a sollozar como bebé.

— Ya nadie me va a querer.

—Usagi, no fue tan grave.

La rubia salió de su escondite de cobijas, quedando sentada en la cama.

—¿No? ¿Qué pensaría Artemis de que un gato que no fuera él, se te restregara en tu cuerpecito virgencito? ¿Luna eres virgen?

Nada más porque la mencionada era tan oscura como la noche, o hubiera mostrado un color carmín en toda la cabeza.

—¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Pero si te echan por no pagar la renta, no vayas a llorar!

Y de un salto la gatita, se coló por la ventana.

—¿Dije algo malo?— se preguntó la rubia.

.

.

.

Kai estaba admirando un lienzo en blanco, como buscando la imaginación es su cabeza para iniciar la pintura.

En un banquillo, tomando un jugo, se encontraba Sora.

—¿No vas a ir a buscarla? ¿Te pondrás a trabajar como si nada?— pregunto el niño.

—Me siento tan avergonzado, solo porque eres el príncipe de mi planeta no te doy unas nalgadas, mira que darme vino, si ya sabes que me pone mal, y exactamente el vino que más me pone mal— siseo Kai tomando un pincel.

—Pero cuando se te pase la vergüenza, la buscaras— dijo Sora columpiando los pies.

—¿Me estas ordenando?— cuestiono Kai seriamente.

—Sí, es una orden, y si te hace sentir mejor, yo iré por delante.

La verdad es que Kai si quería verla de nuevo, pero ahora no sabía con que cara.

.

.

Michiru y Haruka, se encontraban en la oficina de un hospital, y no precisamente por estar enfermas.

—¿Me pueden repetir eso ultimo? — pregunto Darién, vestido con su bata blanca.

—Son dos personas de otro planeta, quieren asilo, no piensan quedarse para siempre— contesto Michiru cruzando las piernas.

—No me refería a eso— puntualizo Darién— me refiero a la parte en la que uno de "ellos" es una Sailor.

Michiru volteo a ver feo a Haruka, como diciéndole, _¿Por qué demonios lo mencionaste?_

—Bueno ya lo entendiste perfecto, no hay necesidad de repetirlo— murmuro Haruka.

Darién se levantó, y dándoles la espalda, con la mirada hacia la ciudad les respondió tajante:

—Pues no estoy de acuerdo, y menos si han traído problemas, díganles que se vayan, porque si no lo hacen, yo mismo los echaré de mi planeta.

Si las Outers tenían alguna duda de que Darién ya había olvidado lo relacionado con Seiya, la ruptura de su compromiso, y la fuga de Usagi, ahora, ya sabían la respuesta.

.

.

.

Después de una guerra sangrienta con la flojera, Usagi se ducho, tomo su desayuno, y salió con su solicitud elaborada, caminando rápido, como si fuera perseguida por algún monstruo.

"Solo tengo que hacer esa entrevista de trabajo, y regresar a la seguridad de mi habitación"

Se había puesto unos lentes oscuros y un gorro negro, que solo la hacían ver más sospechosa de lo normal, como aún estaba en la universidad, buscaba un empleo de medio tiempo, y para salir de su zona de confort, nada mejor que algo que nunca había hecho: Pasar mucho tiempo en la librería, seria quien ayudara y sugiriera a los clientes algún libro, a pesar de su "tontes", Usagi era muy agradable, y el dueño de la librería, le auguro buenas noticias en dos días. Una vez cumplido su objetivo, volvió lo más rápido que pudo a su pequeño departamento, pero se llevó la sorpresa de su vida encontrarse a Kai esperándola en la puerta. Ella se puso roja de la pena, ¿ese hombre grande y buen mozo, le había hecho cosas, a ella?

—¡Lo siento, perdóneme alteza!- exclamo Kai, mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de ella.

Usagi lo hubiera echado de su paso, pero unos vecinos ancianos pasaron en el pasillo, "Pobrecito, mira que hacerle arrodillar, quien la viera tan inocente". Ella molesta por verse como la mala, siendo desde su perspectiva la víctima, tuvo que meterlo en su departamento, para no seguir haciendo un espectáculo. Una vez dentro, Kai nuevamente se arrodillo.

—¡Perdóneme, aceptare cualquier castigo! ¡Estoy dispuesto a marcharme, incluso al asteroide más cercano!... porque solo tengo poder como para llegar hast…

—¡Basta!- exclamo Usagi.

Kai levanto el rostro, ambos se quedaron mirando por varios segundos.

—Si me enoje mucho, pero creo que ya no estoy tan molesta.

Como no habían cerrado la puerta, el pequeño Sora y Luna entraron.

—Si eres testarudo—dijo Sora sudoroso, venia corriendo- te dije que te acompañaría, princesa de la Luna— justo se iba a arrodillar, pero Usagi lo detuvo.

—Ya basta de disculpas, o me sentiré como una villana. Y tu — dijo Usagi señalando a Kai— levántate de una vez.

El platinado lo hizo. Apenas se estaban relajando, cuando llegaron Haruka y Michiru.

—Tenemos problemas—declaro Haruka—Darién no acepta que se queden.

Usagi apretó los puños molesta, no era una decisión justa.

—Entonces yo hablare personalmente con él.

—Nosotros también iremos—dijeron Kai y Sora.

—Después de todo— continúo diciendo Kai—somos los implicados.

Usagi asintió.

.

.

.

Se citaron con Darién, después de medianoche. Estaba tan nublado, que a pesar de estar iluminados por la luna, prácticamente no había luz entre los arboles.

—Que extraño, que seas puntual—dijo Tuxedo Mask, dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Sailor Moon, a pesar de tener esa sensación de vacío en su interior, supo fingir bien ante ella, y mostrarle una cara inexpresiva, como poseído por Metalia de nuevo, ella resintió no verle amable, no es que lo extrañara como pareja, extrañaba al chico noble, con sentimientos puros y de protección para la tierra—así que, son ese par los que desean quedarse.

Kai estaba transformado en Sailor Sky Fighter, Sora parecía un niño común de la tierra, con sudadera color rojo y jeans.

—No me extraña que desees que se queden, después de todo, siempre tuviste preferencias por los alienígenas, no he cambiado de opinión, quiero que se vayan.

—¡Como puedes decir eso!- grito Sailor Moon—¡tú no eres así!

—Tú me cambiaste—declaro Darién.

Sailor Moon sintió que se debilitaba, tener su transformación le empezaba a costar. Uranus y Neptune estaban a su lado, protegiéndola de lo que pudiera suceder.

—No vamos a irnos—dijo Sora dando un paso al frente.

—Tú no puedes entender por lo que estoy pasando, ni mis razones—dijo Tuxedo Mask.

Sora se acercó aún más, Tuxedo Mask se puso en guardia.

—¡No te atreverías a lastimar un niño!- exclamo Sailor Moon respirando con dificultad.

—Este asunto lo resolveremos entre príncipes—dijo Sora mirándola, con total determinación.

—Pero…—murmuro Sailor Moon.

—Tranquila—dijo Sky Fighter—el estará bien, confió en el.

—Como no quieres que nos quedemos en tu planeta, quisiera ver como intentaras sacarnos de aquí—dijo Sora, un aura luminosa lo comenzó a envolver.

—¡Sera como quieras! —grito Tuxedo Mask.

Se abalanzo con su bastón amenazante.

—¡Detente!—grito Sailor Moon.

Pero el aura de Sora, lo repelió, enviándolo contra un muro, su sombrero de copa, giro por los aires. El niño camino hacia él.

—Supongo que no puedo entenderte, tan solo soy un niño, que fue arrancado de su hogar a una temprana edad mientras sus padres daban la vida por él, que deambulo durante un tiempo, con la vida pendiendo en un hilo, regreso a su planeta, solo para encontrarse, que ya era un intruso en su propio reino, aun no cumplo los quince, y ya he pasado por todo eso.

Tuxedo Mask dejo caer su bastón.

—Estas molesto con la princesa de la luna, porque te sientes solo, pero es un mundo que has creado para ti, un mundo solitario; apuesto que hay muchas personas a tu alrededor, que te aprecian, pero en tu "cuadrades", no puedes verlo, y la culpas por quitarte la felicidad, solo tú puedes decidir cuándo ser feliz, ¿no lo cree, príncipe de la Tierra?

Sora extendió su mano, en señal de paz, Tuxedo Mask se sintió el más tonto del mundo, todo lo que había dicho el chiquillo era verdad, tomo su pequeña mano y se levanto.

—Las personas de tu planeta—dijo Tuxedo Mask—seguramente no saben el gran monarca que han perdido.

Todos sonrieron.

—No tenemos planeado quedarnos—fue el turno de Sky Fighter de hablar—solo necesito tiempo para crear un portal que nos saque de aquí, es todo lo que pedimos.

—Esta bien—dijo Tuxedo Mask finalmente y girándose elegantemente comenzó a caminar para dejar el lugar.

—¡Tuxedo Mask!-exclamo Sailor Moon—gracias.

Pero el no contesto, Sailor Moon quiso agregar algo mas, pero Uranus la detuvo.

—Dale mas tiempo, veras que volverá a ser el mismo, esta noche ya dio un gran paso.

—Que mal— murmuro Sky Fighter.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntaron preocupadas.

—Bueno, ahora que mi príncipe ha dejado escapar algo de poder, seguro nos van a poder rastrear, tendremos que volver a movernos de ciudad.

Sailor Moon se puso triste, Uranus y Neptune lo notaron enseguida. Asi que dejando de lado su disgusto por los invasores.

—No se vayan—dijo Neptune—como sea donde los ataquen, será nuestro planeta.

—Pero ya no queremos causarle más problemas—contesto Sky Fighter

—Ya veremos como lo resolvemos—dijo Uranus.

—Pero…—las quiso contradecir Sky Fighter.

—No desaprovechen nuestra generosidad, tampoco les vamos a rogar, ¡eh!

—Por mi esta bien—dijo Sora—no quiero volver a cambiarme de escuela.

El rostro, pero sobre todo la energía de Sailor Moon resplandecio, Uranus y Neptune se miraron complacidas.

—Pero en definitiva, nos comenzaran a atacar con más frecuencia, supongo que tendré que dejar de pintar por un tiempo, adiós a la vida normal—dijo Sky Fighter cabizbaja.

Uranus y Michiru vieron en eso un problema, pues en el instante que vieron a Sailor Moon más contenta por la presencia de ese par, no podían permitir obstáculos en eso que se estuviera gestando, sobre todo entre Sky Fighter y Sailor Moon, querían recuperar el brillo de su princesa, a cualquier precio.

—Cara de bom…Sailor Moon—se corrigio Uranus, mas que nada por no evocar a cierto cantante—Ya se lo que debemos hacer, tus invitados del espacio exterior y tu, deberían venir a vivir a nuestra casa, recién la compramos y es muy espaciosa.

—¡Eh! —exclamo Sailor Moon.

—Es una buena idea—le siguió la corriente Michiru—así estaremos todos juntos para repeler al enemigo.

—_¿Quién me cuidara de la mano larga de Kai?_ —pensó Sailor Moon— _¿Ellas se dicen mis protectoras?_

Y antes de que protestara, Uranus ya estaba estrechando la mano de Sky Fighter, cerrando un acuerdo.

—Bueno, ya ni modo—murmuro Sailor Moon

.

..

**Comentarios**

Pues de regreso y con todas las ganas de terminarla, según mi idea original solo le faltarían tres capítulos a lo más.

Pobre Darién, paso una leve vergüenza. Y en el siguiente capi veremos si hay algún avance entre Kai y Usagi, y también tendremos noticias de las inners. Y ese pequeño príncipe Sora, es un precoz, ¿Cuál es su objetivo principal?

Gracias por su apoyo en los comentarios: Rogue85, mimato bombon kou, princessnerak, Leri, SerenaChibaMoon, lili, Mirel Moon, tavarezmary123, serenalucy, Noriko aino Kino, blackmlady123, por ustedes la continuo! Arigato!

¿Tomatazos, Aplausos , besos, patadas voladoras?

¡Manifiéstate!


	5. Rutina

**Aclaración**. Los personajes (menos Kai y Sora) son de Naoko Takeuchi, pero la historia es mía.

* * *

**.**

—**Rutina y otras cosas—**

**.**

**.**

—Esta es tu habitación— señalo Haruka a Usagi— la de al lado es la tuya— le dijo a Kai.

"¡Como se le ocurre a Haruka ponerme al lado de este pervertido!"

—Son muy amables muchas gracias, pero puedo correr con los gastos de nuestro hospedaje.

"Bueno en realidad, con esa sonrisa de ángel, pues no parece un pervertido, de hecho, ya no me ha tocado ni nada, ¿no seré yo la pervertida?"

—Están malcriando a Usagi— comento Luna.

—¡Luna!

—Bueno, nosotras tenemos asuntos que atender, nos vemos.

En el camino a la salida se toparon con el pequeño Sora, venia chupando una paleta.

—Son muy listas.

—¿Perdón? — dijeron las Outers.

—Nada, ah y muchas gracias por hospedarme al lado de su habitación, y no se preocupen, ya me compré unos tapones para los oídos.

Haruka se puso de mil colores.

—Permiso.

—Ese principito me cae bien— murmuro Michiru.

.

.

Haruka y Michiru, convocaron a Setsuna, para que les ayudara a combatir a los príncipes de Cocoon, incluso Hotaru se ofreció a ayudarles, esta última se vio muy interesada en conocer a los invitados alienígenas.

.

.

—¡El desayuno está listo!

Fue la exclamación de Sora, que causo la estampida Usagi, quien choco en las escaleras con Kai, ambos tenían mucho apetito. Haruka y Michiru prácticamente no vivían en su propia casa, se iban muy temprano y regresaban al anochecer.

—¿No les da vergüenza? — pregunto Luna a los adultos, o lo que fueran ese par de despistados.

—¿Por qué pregunta eso?— contesto Kai.

—No le hagas caso— dijo Usagi— Luna es una amargada.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero— prosiguió Luna— es muy peligroso que un niño como Sora, entre a la cocina.

Pero después de sacar a relucir que tanto Kai como Usagi eran unas bestias para la cocina, Luna comprendió que Sora tenía que cocinar.

—Además me gusta— dijo el pequeño de ojos rojizos.

—Bueno yo me voy a trabajar— dijo Usagi corriendo a la salida.

—Que tengas buen día— la despidió Kai, con su sonrisa habitual, asunto que ponía colorada a Usagi.

Una vez que Luna también se fue, Sora tuvo una plática con su protector.

—Kai, ¿Por qué no trabajas con Usagi? Ella cuenta que la librería es un lugar muy agradable, seguro que tu compañía le gustara.

—¿Tú crees?— pregunto con ojos destellantes— digo, ¿será buena idea?

—Seguro hombre, además sirve que sales un poco, yo voy a la escuela por mí no hay problema, pero últimamente te la pasas encerrado.

—Lo consultare con ella.

—¡No, o arruinaras la sorpresa!

—Bueno, te hare caso.

Una sonrisa de triunfo se instaló en la cara del niño.

.

.

Al siguiente día, después de que Sora se fue a la escuela, Kai se incorporó a la librería como promotor de venta, muy contento el niño decidió caminar por ahí, para hacer tiempo, dando vueltas, termino cerca del hospital donde trabajaba Darién, casualmente se encontraron, y este último invito al niño a tomar un helado, quien sabe porque, pero Darién comenzó a platicarle de Rini y un futuro que no vendría.

En la noche Sora le contó a Kai, y le pidió de favor que le pintara un cuadro a Darién, como agradecimiento por dejarlos quedarse en la Tierra, muy amable Kai acepto.

.

.

—¡Haruka, Michiru!— exclamo Usagi

Las aludidas por fin cenaban con el trio de visitantes.

—Tenemos buenas noticias— dijo Michiru tomando asiento en la mesa— los príncipes de Cocoon se han regresado a su planeta.

—¡¿Enserio?!— preguntaron Kai y Sora.

—Ellos solo necesitaban las palabras adecuadas para razonar— comento Haruka bebiendo un poco de café.

Pero la verdad que ocultaron, fue que amenazaron de muerte a los invasores, ellas ya no querían estorbos.

El timbre se escuchó.

—Por cierto, tenemos invitadas a la cena— se levantó Michiru a abrir.

Eran Setsuna y Hotaru, se presentaron con Kai y Sora, y comenzaron a cenar.

—Que delicioso estuvo todo, gracias Michiru— dijo Hotaru.

—Pero yo no cocine, fue Sora.

—Eres un niño muy listo— dijo Hotaru, las mejillas de Sora se tiñeron de rojo.

—Yo le enseñe— dijo Kai orgulloso.

—Solo a prender la estufa— murmuro Sora.

—Sabes— dijo Hotaru— tienes los ojos idénticos a los de Rini.

Usagi dejo de comer, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y salió corriendo.

—Lo siento— se disculpó Hotaru.

Kai se apresuró a ver a Usagi, toco a su puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar?

No recibió respuesta, pero se aventuró a entrar, al escuchar los sollozos de la rubia.

—Se porque estas triste— dijo Kai parado al lado de la cama, quería sentarse, abrazarla, acariciar su cabello hasta consolarla, pero no se atrevió.

Usagi siguió llorando.

—Sabes, del planeta donde vengo, hay mucha filosofía acerca de la vida, la muerte, el futuro, tanto o más que en la Tierra, y créeme, casi te puedo asegurar, que Rini existe— Usagi con ojos llorosos, se giró para ver a Kai— no solo en tu corazón, ella esta en alguna parte, en una realidad diferente a la tuya, no la podrás ver, pero seguro que ella, estaría feliz de saber que tú también eres feliz, créeme, así debe ser. Si ella vino a ti desde el futuro, es porque deseaba proteger su presente, y tú la ayudaste, ella vive, ríe, y disfruta de su vida, en algún lugar, así es…

Usagi se levantó hasta quedar sentada en la cama, y tomo la mano de Kai.

—Gracias…gracias por tus palabras.

Kai acaricio sus nudillos con ternura.

—De nada.

.

.

—El resplandor de la princesa ha crecido, de eso no hay duda— comento Hotaru.

Solo estaban ellas, pues Sora se había retirado para darles su espacio.

—Sin embargo, no ha recuperado todo su brillo.

—Haruka piensa que Sora y Kai son una buena influencia para ella— comento Michiru.

—Tampoco estoy diciendo que esos sujetos tengan que estar por siempre en su vida— replico Haruka.

—¿Por qué no?— pregunto Setsuna.

—¿Es enserio?

—Las puertas del tiempo han tenido unas vibraciones poderosas, se anuncia una decisión trascendental, tal como sucedió cuando ella termino con Darién.

—Ya veo— murmuro Haruka preocupada— entonces, debemos pedir ayuda a las Inners, la conocen mucho mejor, lamentablemente ninguna ha podido venir, ¿Cómo se les ocurre embarazarse al mismo tiempo? Y de paso a Mina ¿enfermarse de esa manera?, Galaxia no tenía que armar tanto alboroto para derrotarlas, solo embriagarlas y ponerles enfrente a unos chicos pervertidos.

—Si ellas no pueden venir. Entonces nosotras debemos verlas— sugirió Setsuna.

.

.

—Esto es tan repentino, ¿enserio se van?— pregunto Seiya por enésima vez.

—Si— contesto Yaten secamente.

—¿Por qué?— pregunto el pelinegro.

—Yo quiero investigar unas cosas— contesto Taiki— y él me acompañara, porque la princesa se lo ordeno.

—Y es un fastidio.

—Quisiera ir con ustedes— hizo un puchero Seiya.

—Pero ahora menos que nunca puedes dejar Kinmoku, pero no te apures, mandaremos tus saludos.

"El sistema solar, la tierra, la luna, bombón ¿eres feliz?, porque yo…"

.

* * *

**Comentarios.**

Hotaru y Sora, ¿serian una linda parejita? Ya me dio ternura.

Una breve aparición de Seiya :3

Prometo con sangre de tomate que mi próximo capítulo será más largo, y las veremos a todas.

**.**

blackmlady123, pues no se que tan larga pueda hacerla, ya veré, y bueno, tampoco pensaba traerlos de regreso, pero Yaten y Taiki ya van para la tierra.

Serenalucy, perdón por los capis tan cortos, pero enserio me han pasado muchas cosas, y bueno, prometo que el siguiente capi si será más largo.

Mirel Moon. Quiero actualizar más seguido y con capis más largos, pero recién tuve problemas de salud, y otros asuntillos, pero ya te recompensare.

Talantia, Yo también estoy encantada con Sora, que bueno que te cayo bien.

Noriko aino Kino, Mientras la enfermedad y los problemas sean menos en mi vida, prometo actualizar mas seguido.

gregorioabel, Ah! No he pensado en cómo decirles a los soraitas, jejeje, y bueno ellos se fueron por Galaxia y problemas políticos : (

BombonLunar86, Tengo una fan! Espero conservarte pa toda la vida! Darien, también lo hare feliz, aunque si le doi sus sapes, no es malo, solo es humano, lo tengo claro en este fic.

Alejasmin. Tienes razón, hay similitudes, y ahora que me doi cuenta, me esforzare por que no pase por lo mismo, aunque claro, es un poco peor: porque Darien estaba disque en Estados Unidos, y aquí Usagi tiene otros pesares: Adios Rini, Adios amor de Seiya, su vida adulta tocándole a la puerta, bueno, gracias por el comentario.


	6. Visita

**Aclaración**. Los personajes (menos Kai y Sora) son de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es todita mía.

* * *

**.**

—**Visita—**

**.**

Era tarde, muy tarde, casi medianoche.

Usagi arrastraba su dolida humanidad por las escaleras.

El trabajo en la librería se había intensificado al triple, pues estaban en medio de una: Feria del Libro Fantástico.

"Odio ser adulta"

A duras penas abrió la puerta, y guio a sus adoloridas piernas a la cama, todo el día había estado de pie, de un lado para otro, con libros y papeles.

"Si hubiera aceptado la ayuda de Kai, hubiera terminado antes, ¿cómo le hace para terminar lo suyo?, conservar una sonrisa, ¡y encima ofrecer ayuda! ¡lo odio!"

Ya sus ojos estaban cerrados cuando se quitó la ropa y logro meterse a la cama, se acomodó de lado y su nariz choco con la de Kai.

–¡Sucio! ¡Aprovechado!

Ya con el primer grito, Kai había salido disparado de la cama, Usagi quedó hincada sobre las sabanas. Lo señalo con un dedo acusador.

–¡Esperaste a que bajara la guardia! – el chico solo tenía puestos unos boxers oscuros, y su cabello platinado todo alborotado, se veía realmente adorable e inocente, Usagi parpadeo varias veces– ¡Hentai!

–¡No, cálmate!

Luna y Sora fueron los primeros en entrar a la habitación, luego Michiru y Haruka, viendo a esta última, Usagi no dudo en que Kai no saldría vivo de esa.

–¿Por qué tanto escándalo?– pregunto Haruka con los brazos cruzados, y demasiado tranquila, para el gusto de Usagi.

–¿Cómo que por qué? ¿No ves? – pregunto la rubia señalando al implicado.

–¿Ya te diste cuenta que estas en el cuarto de Kai?– pregunto Michiru con un toque de malicia.

Silencio absoluto.

–Ella venía muy cansada– la disculpo Kai– hemos tenido mucho trabaj...

–¡Bueno ya a dormir!– exclamo Haruka molesta, y salió con Michiru de la habitación.

–Vamos, Usagi– dijo Luna.

–Si, y perdón– esto último lo dijo ya sin mirar a Kai, estaba muerta de vergüenza.

Una vez que ambos chicos quedaron solos.

–Oye, oye– susurro Sora a pesar de no haber nadie más– ¿hicieron algo extraño en la cama?

Kai se puso rojo como un tomate.

–Nada, nada de nada, lo juro por sus ojos príncipe.

–¿Seguro?

–¿Qué clase de hombre cree que soy?

–Mmm, del tipo que no sirve para mis planes, pero ya algo se me ocurrirá.

–¿Cómo?

–Buenas noches, Kai.

:.

.:

–Vidas enteras de celibato nos llevaron a este desenlace– dijo Rei sobándose su enorme panza

–Solo hemos tenido dos vidas– opino Ami como buscando una disculpa a ella misma.

Ambas estaban sentadas en un sofá.

–Que bueno que logramos acomodarnos en la casa de Mina, es muy espaciosa– dijo Lita apareciendo con una bandeja de té, la cual traía recargada en su propia panza.

–Y que Andrew sea un esposo muy comprensivo– dijo Ami.

Todas se habían embarazado en la despedida de soltera de Lita, mucho alcohol, y chicos disponibles, fue la combinación de aquello. Menos Mina, que estaba ese día en Londres.

–¿Cómo estará?– pregunto Rei al aire.

–_Yo estoy en cautiverio_– se quejó Mina, de un aparato con orejas de conejo había salido su voz.

–Se me había olvidado el regalo para Lita– se golpeó la frente Rei levemente, Ami sonrió.

El aparato era para que pudiera escuchar a su bebe cuando no estuviera en la misma habitación, pero de momento servía para comunicarse con la rubia virulienta, las tres embarazadas no podían acercarse por sus futuros bebes, pero tampoco quisieron dejarla sola, y ahí estaban las cuatro compartiendo casa.

–_Gracias por acordarse de mí._

–Te oyes como si no cocináramos para ti, ni te compráramos tus medicinas, cuidamos de ti a pesar del peligro.

–_Lo se, gracias chicas, ¡pero este encierro me está acabando! ¡Mis fans se olvidarán de mí! Tengo que presentarme, ya saben como dice ese dicho: Santo que no es visto, santo que no es adorado._

El sonido del timbre termino las protestas de Mina.

–Yo voy– dijo Lita.

–Cuanta energía tiene– comento Rei sin poder moverse, y como no, si era la que esperaba gemelos.

Se escucho el grito de Lita, Ami se levanto como pudo, Mina grito desde arriba como histérica para saber que se traían entre manos allá abajo, pues ella estaba en una habitación escaleras arriba.

Lita regreso de la entrada, y camino hacia Rei y Ami, con la cara muy emocionada y alegre, pero al mismo tiempo como si quisiera llorar.

–¡_¿Que, que sucede?!–_ fue la pregunta de Mina con desesperación.

–Tenemos visitas– contesto Rei.

–_¿Haruka y Michiru?_– pregunto Mina de nuevo.

–Yaten y Taiki– respondió Ami con la voz quebrada.

–Vaya, lucen tan diferentes– dijo Taiki– nos alegra haber podido encontrarlas.

– ¡¿Ustedes están…están?!– pregunto Yaten sorprendido y señalando sus grandes vientres.

–¡Embarazadas!– contestaron las tres con lágrimas, hormonas al ataque.

Un torbellino paso por la sala, desde las escaleras hasta quedar enfrente de Yaten.

–¡Vinieron a vernos! ¡Que felicidad!– Mina solo atino a abrazar a Yaten.

–¡Y a ti que te paso!

–¡Tengo viruela!

Cientos de puntitos adornaban su cara.

Dos horas después, Yaten se encontraba en cuarentena junto a Mina, lo había contagiado- kinmokiano sin defensas-, Taiki se quedó con las chicas.

–Entonces solo vinieron ustedes– fue casi el murmuro de Rei.

–Así es– dijo Taiki sosteniendo un refresco– Seiya también quiso venir, pero como recién se convirtió en padre, pues no pud…

–_¡QUE!_– fue el grito sonoro de Mina desde el aparato de conejito.

–_¡Casi me dejas sordo!_– fue la protesta de Yaten.

–¡_Pues quítate!_

–¡_Pero también quiero conversar, y por tu culpa me enferme!_

–¡_Debilucho!_

–Si no se callan, apagare al conejito– dijo Rei muy seria.

–_Esta bien, ash._

–Como decía, solo nosotros, Seiya se quedó con su esposa y su hijo.

–Esa si es una sorpresa– dijo Haruka apareciendo con Michiru y Setsuna– estuvo bien que ese sujeto no viniera.

–Te recuerdo que es mi hermano– dijo Taiki.

–_Y mío también._

–En nombre de su ayuda en el pasado, no los saco de este planeta a patadas, lo que me lleva al siguiente punto– dijo Haruka adentrándose más en la sala, con sus compañeras– ¿vienen a quedarse?

–No, solo estamos de paso.

–Perfecto, pues bienvenidas Sailor Stars.

:.

.:

En las afueras de la escuela, Sora recibió una inesperada visita.

–Hotaru.

–Hola.

–¿Cómo estas?

–Bien, príncipe.

–Nada de príncipe, aquí soy un chico normal.

El príncipe era unos centímetros más alto que ella.

–llámame Sora, y a que debo el honor de tu visita.

–Bueno, es que tengo curiosidad, me he dado cuenta que frecuentas a Darién, ¿puedo saber porque?

–Mmm, supongo que es por mi antiguo título, es buen tipo, y habla de cosas muy interesantes.

–¿Yo también puedo frecuentarte?

Las mejillas de Sora se tornaron rosadas.

–Este, claro, si, está bien, por favor.

Hotaru sonrió.

–Si tienes tiempo, vamos por un helado.

–Pero yo invito, soy un caballero.

Y los dos niños se fueron caminando sobre las hojas otoñales.

:.

.:

Haruka pensaba hablar en privado con las Inners, pero de alguna oscura manera, le pareció buena idea que Taiki y Yaten escucharan lo que había ido a decir.

–Como ustedes conocen más a Usagi, necesitamos que nos ayuden, queremos que ella entable una fuerte amistad con…un chico.

–¿Qué chico?– preguntaron todos los que ignoraban el asunto de Kai y Sora.

–Un alienígena, que viene con su príncipe, ambos del planeta Sora.

A Taiki y Yaten les sonó el nombre, era cercano a su planeta.

–Esta es su foto– dijo Michiru enseñándoselas a Lita, Ami y Rei; Taiki se acercó a la espalda del sofá, curioso e impactado.

–_¡Mándenme esa foto!_– imploro Mina.

–Claro que si.

Y en dos segundos Mina estaba gritando, provocando el enojo en Yaten.

–_¡Que suerte tiene nuestra amiga! ¡Es guapísimo!_

–También un pintor famoso– dijo Ami.

–¿Ya sabias de él?– pregunto Setsuna.

–Un poco– respondió tímida.

–Creo que todos saben porque esta triste– dijo Haruka mirando a Taiki–, así que omitiré esa parte, ¿entonces nos ayudaran a alegrar a nuestra princesa?

–¡Por supuesto!

Taiki hizo una fina línea con sus labios, Yaten se cruzó de brazos pensativo.

:.

.:

–¡Muchas gracias Kai!

–¡Gracias Kai!

Dos chicas estaban prácticamente encima del platinado, con corazoncitos saliéndoseles de los ojos, argumentando que necesitaban ayuda con unos libros que no alcanzaban, Usagi los miraba desde otro extremo de la librería.

–No fue nada, es parte de mi trabajo– contesto él.

–¿A qué hora sales? – pregunto una de las chicas.

"¡Kai es un tonto, no ve que ellas son como lobas al acecho, enserio que me da coraje que sea tan dejado, ya casi lo tiran al piso, que tipas!"

Su mirada furiosa fue detectada por Kai, volteo a verla, pero ella inmediatamente se hizo la disimulada, revisando unos papeles, pero no dejo de echar pestes.

–¿Qué te pasa?– pregunto Kai apareciendo a su lado de repente– ¿De vuelta mucho trabajo? Aunque ya acabo la Feria del Libro.

–Ah, este, no, nada, es que, creo que anote algo mal, regresa primero a la casa, adiós.

Y Usagi se metió a la oficina que compartían a veces.

Cuando ella salió de la librería, se encontró con Kai esperándola, recargado en un barandal.

–Perdona por no hacerte caso esta vez, pero ya no me parece bien que regreses sola.

–Gracias.

Ambos caminaron en silencio a la estación más próxima, y se subieron al tren.

–Sabes, tengo ganas de pintarte.

–¿Crees que luciría bien en un cuadro?– pregunto Usagi.

–¡Mas qué bien!– respondió animado

–Mentiroso.

–¿Por qué crees que miento?

–Porque no me siento para nada especial, sino fuera Sailor Moon, sería una don nadie.

–Aunque no fueras Sailor Moon, para mi serias especial.

Usagi miro intensamente a Kai. Ambos se sonrojaron.

–Lo dices solo porque eres amable.

–Yo no miento.

–Pues no te creo, si fuera tan especial como piensas, Seiya no me hubiera olvidado, y entonces ahora, ahora nosotros…

Usagi comenzó a llorar, y Kai le ofreció su hombro y abrazo, como le dolía verla llorar.

:.

.:

Seiya se encontraba en el palacio de Kinmoku.

–¿Estás seguro de ese viaje?– le pregunto la princesa Kakkyu– ¿tu esposa está de acuerdo?

–Ella misma me sugirió hacerlo, por eso, por eso quisiera pedirle que cuide de ella y de mi hijo.

–¿Por qué necesitas hacer ese viaje?

–Lo sabré cuando llegue allá.

…

* * *

**Comentario.**

Cielos, se que tarde mucho, tengo un chorro de problemas de salud, supongo que no es novedad, pero me hago tiempos para escribir mis historias, perdón si fue chiquito de nuevo, pero el tiempo se me acorta por las idas al doctor ¡no saben como lo detesto!

En fin, pasando a otra cosa, gracias por su apoyo, por su maravillosos reviews, por darle un fav o follow, muchas gracias.

amantedeSeiya, Pues no creo que este pasándola mal, pero Usagi si la pasa mal, y cuando se entere de que ya es padre, pues haber como lo toma, seguro no muy bien.

tavarezmary123, Gracias por tu apoyo en Facebook, aunque a veces me queje mucho.

gregorioabel, Te hice caso, esa relación apenas empieza :3

bunny–bulma, Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste.

Serenalucy, espero sigas perdonándome, tengo muchos fics, y poco tiempo, aunque este mes, he hecho circo y maroma para escribir más de lo normal, ¡no me abandones!


End file.
